Cher personne, ( Cher Sherlock )
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Cas-Wings - Depuis qu'il a tué Carl Powers, Jim Moriarty écrit des lettres. Des lettres adressées a personne, qui décrivent sa montée en puissance dans le crime, son implication et son obsession pour la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Quand il revient après avoir commis son faux suicide, il décide d'envoyer ces lettres a Sherlock, sans se rendre compte de son erreur.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Sa fic se présente sous forme de lettres et bien qu'elle les as toutes postés en un chapitre, je ne vais pas faire pareil ^^

Je posterai une lettre par chapitre pour que vous puissiez avoir la fic plus rapidement !

Il est vrai que les lettres sont vraiment très courte donc je comprend que vous puissiez être frustré mais sachez qu'il y aura approximativement 30 chapitre :)

En tout cas, un grand merci a ma beta de toujours : Atsamy 3

* * *

><p>NDA :<p>

Certaines dates utilisées au début des lettres sont estimées, et certaines sont évaluées d'après le blog de John. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le cheminement de l'histoire, mais permettez-moi d'exprimer mes excuses si j'ai oublié quelque chose. De plus, cette fic n'est pas britannique, donc je m'excuse encore si quelque chose ne va pas.

* Si vous cherchez du fluff Sheriarty, ce n'est pas la fic que vous devriez lire.

** Si vous êtes un fan de John Watson, cette fic peut devenir un peu pénible, comme une grande partie est du point de vue de Moriarty. (j'adore John, mais il était nécessaire d'écrire de cette façon pour cette fic.)

*** J'ai écrit cette fic pour vraiment explorer le personnage de Moriaty. Je pense qu'il a effectivement un côté doux, un côté qu'il dissimule à tout le monde depuis très longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon analyse de sa personnalité « cachée ». aussi, si vous n'êtes pas trop pour l'utilisation de la 1er personne, ne vous inquiétez pas, la 3eme personne est juste un peu plus loin, vers la fin.

**** Si vous voulez voir des extras pour cette fic, la couverture par exemple, allez voir cette fic sur . Tous les liens sont dans les notes avant le début du chapitre. Le lien pour mon profil peut être trouvé ici : Cas-Wings**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>17 août 1989<p>

Cher personne,

Carl Powers est mort. Tous ces rires, ces moqueries sur mon statut, c'est fini. Tu aurais dû le voir, luttant pour respirer alors que le botulinum prenait le dessus. Je me rappelle avoir croisé son regard alors qu'il suppliait pour de l'aide, je me suis senti si puissant. J'ai ri alors qu'il mourait, pour qu'il sache ce que ça fait de se moquer de quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais été comme ça avant, et souvent je me sentais mal. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir pris la vie de ce garçon, après lui avoir montré ce que ça fait d'être seul, je ne me sens plus si mal désormais. Les urgences ont classé ça comme une noyade, évidemment. Ils sont si stupides, ils ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Mais encore, je suppose que c'est bien pour moi. Ils ne peuvent pas m'attraper, ils ne le feront jamais. Qui suspecterait un innocent petit garçon de 13 ans de toute façon ? Je vais continuer à chercher ce sentiment, je vais tuer à nouveau. Ils vont voir, même ce garçon, Sherlock Holmes qui a osé questionner la mort de Carl. Il m'intrigue, et personne ne va jamais le croire la police pense que les chaussures que j'ai gardé en souvenir sont sans importance. Je vais le laisser vivre pour l'instant.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty

* * *

><p>Voila xD n'hésitez pas a me dire si mon choix de faire un chapitre par lettre vous perturbe vraiment trop ^^<p>

Et n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour la deuxieme lettre de la traduction de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Encore une fois Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction ! Et si tu passe par la : Va bosser ! :P

* * *

><p>21 janvier 1994<p>

Cher personne,

D'habitude je reste éloigné de mes meurtres. C'est ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années, pour ma sécurité. J'ai rassemblé un petit groupe de personnes qui tuent pour moi, mais c'est devenu ennuyeux. Donc, cette nuit, quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un maillon faible dans ce que je pense que je vais appeler mon réseau, je suis allé confronter cet homme moi-même. C'était si électrisant, de voir la peur dans ses yeux quand il a finalement réalisé que j'étais celui pour lequel il travaillait, et que j'avais l'intention de le tuer. J'ai mis en place une façade si agréable qu'il n'a pas découvert sa propre mortalité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout le monde me dit que je fais trop jeune, que je suis trop inexpérimenté pour être un criminel consultant, mais ils vont voir. Ce jeune homme l'a certainement vu en tout cas, quand je lui ai tiré dessus. Il était évidemment intéressant de voir combien de sang s'étalait derrière son crâne troué après que j'aie enfoncé le canon de l'arme dans sa bouche.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la troisième lettre de la traduction de la fic "Dear Nobody, ( Dear Sherlock )" de Cas-Wings.

Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction ! 3

* * *

><p>14 octobre 2001<p>

Cher personne,

J'ai étendu mon empire criminel à deux continents et quatre-vingt sept pays. Les gens ont peur de moi maintenant, ils savent quand mon nom apparaît que je veux parler business. J'ai des demandes tous les jours désormais, des petites gens pathétiquement ordinaires qui veulent que je les débarrasse de leurs problèmes. Évidemment, je vais le faire l'ordre va parcourir les rangs jusqu'à ce que j'aie quelqu'un pour s'occuper du problème. C'est du bon travail, bien payé, et honnêtement je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans me faire attraper aujourd'hui. J'ai suffisamment de personnes sous moi pour prendre la responsabilité de mes crimes. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je puisse avoir tout ce dont je rêve, je me trouve incessamment ennuyé. À 25 ans je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que les gens autour de moi, et à cause de ça je deviens plus seul encore.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la quatrième lettre les amis ! :)

Encore un grand merci a ma beta : Atsamy :D

* * *

><p>24 décembre 2005<p>

Cher personne,

Sherlock Holmes est revenu sur le devant de la scène, il a récemment commencé un travail de détective. D'une certaine manière, il a trouvé sa place dans un poste de police local pour aider avec les crimes particulièrement difficiles. Crimes, je devrais ajouter, que j'ai orchestré. Il est devenu une nuisance, et une dangereuse en plus. Heureusement, j'ai la solution. Dans mes observations de lui, j'ai découvert qu'il s'ennuyait souvent et qu'il agissait irrationnellement dans ces cas la. Des expériences scientifiques dangereuses, fumer des paquets de cigarettes en une fois, se retrouver mêlé à des bagarres dans des bars sous prétexte de « déductions » tu as compris, il est fait. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la solution. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de pousser un de mes hommes à lui offrir de la drogue, quelque chose qui va le rendre inutile mais qui va le faire se sentir incroyablement utile. Cocaïne, peut-être. Peut importe ce qui arrive, Sherlock Holmes ne va plus me barrer la route.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la cinquième lettre de la traduction de Cas-Wings.

Merci a Atsamy pour sa correction :D

* * *

><p>11 mai 2008<p>

Cher personne,

Il semblerait qu'après trois longues années à faire des aller-retours en cure de désintoxication, Sherlock Holmes s'est finalement débarrassé de son addiction. Quel dommage, c'était si drôle de regarder à quel point son cerveau était différent quand il était sous influence de drogue. Cela m'a gardé amusé pendant un moment maintenant, mais aujourd'hui je trouve l'ennui ramper vers moi à nouveau. Même sortir pour m'occuper personnellement de quelqu'un ne me donne plus de frissons désormais le meurtre est devenu routinier, mondain le sang sur mes mains ne me satisfait plus. Cependant, dernièrement, j'ai remarqué qu'observer Sherlock faire son retour dans la résolution de crimes est intéressant. Peut-être que finalement, après toutes ces années, le tuer pourrait être plaisant.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la sixième lettre : :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>31 janvier 2010<p>

Cher personne,

Sherlock Holmes s'est trouvé un petit-copain. Malgré le fait que ce soit irrationnel, la jalousie a fait son chemin dans mes pensées. Évidemment, j'ai fait des recherches sur a qui mon détective bien-aimé s'est accroché, comme il ne s'est jamais accroché à personne. John Watson est son nom. C'est un docteur, ancien de l'armée, il a eu un mauvais cas de stress post-traumatique, et, sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même, il est dangereusement attiré par l'adrénaline. J'ai découvert que depuis que je ne m'ennuie plus parce que Sherlock a repris son travail de détective, de retour pour me lancer un défi, je suis à la fois jaloux et seul.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	7. Chapter 7

La septième lettre, un peu courte... Désolé :/

Je poste la prochaine dans deux jours :)

* * *

><p>3 février 2010<p>

Cher personne,

John Watson doit partir. Il stabilise Sherlock dans une sorte de décence, il le rend terne et ordinaire. Donc, j'ai décidé de mettre en place une affaire pour mon détective, une affaire qui va, je l'espère, traumatiser John pour qu'il s'éloigne de Sherlock. Un chauffeur de taxi a été localisé pour mes besoins, et maintenant, c'est seulement une question de temps avant que Sherlock ne tombe dans mon piège et devienne complètement fou pendant quelques jours en essayant de la résoudre. Voyons voir comment John réagit quand il est confronté au vrai visage de Sherlock.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	8. Chapter 8

Et voila, mes très chers lecteurs :)

* * *

><p>7 février 2010<p>

Cher personne,

Apparemment, John Watson est beaucoup plus résistant que ce que je ne pensait. Non seulement il a perdu ce pathétique boitement psychosomatique dans la vitesse de la vie avec Sherlock , mais il a aussi sauvé la vie de mon détective. Et pire encore, cet idiot de chauffeur de taxi a révélé que j'étais derrière tout ça avant de mourir. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eut de sniper placé pour l'éliminer. Cependant, malgré ma colère, je suis aussi/également intrigué. Cette révélation me donne une nouvelle opportunité, une que je n'ai pas pris depuis longtemps : je peux me rapprocher, dans son intimité. Quel plaisir ce serait de finalement parler en face a face avec Sherlock. Penser a ça, aux possibilités, je ne me sens plus aussi seul. Peut-être que cela va marcher en ma faveur.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	9. Chapter 9

La neuvième lettre ! On est encore loin de la fin :)

* * *

><p>17 mars 2010<p>

Cher personne,

J'ai décidé d'attendre pour rencontrer Sherlock. Il me semble que ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment. Au lieu de cela/a la place, je lui ai construit/mis en place une affaire en utilisant mes connections avec le gang du Lotus Noir. Celle la est assez difficile, donc ça devrait être intéressant de voir combien mon détective ce repose/s'appuie sur John Watson. Ce reposer/s'appuyer sur lui est dangereux, réellement, parce que John ne semble pas penser. Il est tellement ouvert avec les informations de sa vie et de celle de Sherlock il a même commencé a poster des détails de toutes leurs affaires sur son blog. J'ai lu la première entrée, intitulé « Une étude en rose ». c'était tellement insidieux dans la vie de tout les jours de Sherlock, dans son processus de réflexion. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations cependant. J'espère que cette affaire me les donneras.

A jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	10. Chapter 10

Toute petite lettre aujourd'hui :/

La prochaine arrive demain ou apres-demain :)

* * *

><p>28 mars 2010<p>

Cher personne,

Sherlock a résolu l'affaire. C'était fini rapidement, il semblerait, mais j'ai appris certaines choses. Bien que John semble content de pouvoir désormais sortir sans mon détective à son bras, Sherlock est devenu beaucoup trop attaché a lui, et a même saboté délibérément un de ses rencards. Je deviens de plus en plus jaloux et intrigué par leur relation improbable. Encore une fois, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	11. Chapter 11

Et maintenant la onzième :)

On est encore loin de la fin !

* * *

><p>1 avril 2010<p>

Cher personne,

J'ai mis en place une série d'affaires que Sherlock doit résoudre et suivre, des affaires qui le mèneront droit à moi si il s'y prend bien. Je sais qu'il va les résoudre, je lui ai donné l'envie d'être un héro et de sauver des gens. Tellement ennuyeux. Mais, j'avoue que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai vu à quel point John semble se soucier de mon détective après que j'ai mis en place cette explosion à Baker Street. Je refuse maintenant de prendre du recul une seconde de plus. Sherlock est mon étude, je dois être proche de lui, et je ne laisserai pas ça me glisser entre les doigts, surtout quand je peux jouer avec son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'ai infiltré sa vie en sortant avec une de ses collègues, une gentille fille appelée Molly. Bien qu'elle soit incroyablement ennuyeuse, elle est utile, et, si je calcule bien, sera avec Sherlock demain. Bien sur, si mon détective trouve mes indices a propos de Carl Powers. Il va très bientôt réaliser qui je suis exactement.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	12. Chapter 12

Je sais... je suis en retard ! Désolé ...

Voila quand même la douzième lettre :)

* * *

><p>18 avril 2010<p>

Cher personne,

Pour éviter les soupçons, j'ai joué un doux, innocent garçon gay. Ça a marché, et comme je l'avais prévu, Sherlock a déduit tout ce que j'avais mis en place pour lui. J'étais proche de lui, assez proche pour le toucher. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais quel plaisir ça aurait été de le regarder se tendre de surprise. John était là, et il était suffisamment gentil, mais ça ne lui pardonne toujours pas d'être devenu si proche de Sherlock. Si j'étais le quotidien de Sherlock, je ne le négligerais pas aussi souvent que John le fait. Je stimulerais son cerveau, je l'étudierais, le garderais occupé, nous gardant tous les deux hors de l'ennui. Mais, bien sûr, ça n'arrivera jamais. Bref, ce fut la deuxième bonne nouvelle. La révélation plus tard sera tout à fait passionnante, si il parvient à résoudre toutes mes affaires. J'ai confiance en mon détective.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	13. Chapter 13

Le suite risque d'être un peu longue a venir mais en attendant voila la treizième lettre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>21 avril 2010<p>

Cher personne,

J'ai finalement eu l'élan que je chassais depuis toutes ces années après Carl Power, et c'est dans la forme d'un Sherlock Holmes. Non seulement j'ai pu lui parler en personne, mais j'ai pu tester ses limites j'ai pu pousser John au bord de la falaise encore et encore. Quand je suis allé à la piscine où on s'est retrouvés, j'ai vu à quel point Sherlock était désespéré pour sauver John, et vice-versa. Ça m'a rendu en colère, plus jaloux que je ne l'avais été de voir à quel point ils étaient proches, me laissant à part pour étudier mon détective de loin. Donc, j'en suis revenu à l'idée que j'avais toute ces années : je vais tuer Sherlock. Évidemment, John devra mourir aussi, mais est ce que cela a de l'importance à ce niveau ? Cependant, après avoir reçu un appel en plein milieu de ma discussion avec Sherlock, j'ai décidé d'attendre pour la mort. J'ai reçu une meilleure offre, une qui va non seulement me ramener plus près de Sherlock, mais va aussi me divertir. Je réalise maintenant à quel point je vais m'ennuyer après avoir tué Sherlock, donc je suis indulgent. Au moins, pour l'instant. Je dois voir à quel point cette « Femme » peut m'être utile.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	14. Chapter 14

Et enfin, voila la quatorzième lettre !

Beaucoup d'autres a suivre :)

* * *

><p>10 Mars 2011<p>

Cher personne,

Sherlock, après plusieurs mois et beaucoup de travail, a finalement résolu l'affaire de la « Femme ». c'était tellement intéressant de voir comment il se laisse s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que John, et je doit admettre que ça m'a donné un sentiment proche de l'espoir. Peut être que Sherlock voudra me parler si on se revoit un jour. Ceci dit, avant que cela n'arrive, j'ai besoin d'informations. J'ai élaboré un plan pour me faire « capturer » par son frère, Mycroft Holmes, dans le seul but d'obtenir des informations à propos de Sherlock. Si je peux mieux le connaître, je pourrai finalement lui montrer à quel point je suis proche de le résoudre.

À jamais tiens,

James Moriarty


	15. Chapter 15

Enfin la quinzième lettre, a cette occasion je tiens a rappeler que la merveilleuse personne grâce a laquelle vous lisez cette histoire sans fautes est ma beta : Atsamy !

Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

><p>15 Mars 2011<p>

Cher personne,

Oh, les choses que j'ai apprises à propos de Sherlock. L'homme de glace a été vraiment très vilain et il m'a donné des informations à propos de son cher petit frère en échange d'informations mineures sur mon réseau. Évidemment, il n'a aucune idée de ce contre quoi il se bat. J'ai appris la plupart de ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de mon détective, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Où il est allé à l'école, qui étaient ses amis, quels étaient ses rêves, pourquoi il est si froid avec les autres, tout. J'ai toutes les connaissances du monde sur mon détective. Et pourtant , je me trouve de plus en plus ennuyé maintenant que j'ai tous les éléments. Ennuyé et incessamment jaloux de John Watson. Je veux le tuer, je le veux vraiment ; cela résoudrait tout mes problèmes. Je ne peux pas cependant, car si je le fais, Sherlock redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant, il se renfermerait. Quel serait l'amusement là dedans ? Je vais devoir trouver comment éloigner John sans les tuer tous les deux.

À jamais tiens,  
>James Moriarty<p> 


End file.
